


Правда и ничего, кроме правды

by Fiona_Amberskaya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ratings: G, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Amberskaya/pseuds/Fiona_Amberskaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на ЗФБ -2016 за команду WTF Vongola Famiglia 2016</p>
    </blockquote>





	Правда и ничего, кроме правды

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ -2016 за команду WTF Vongola Famiglia 2016

– Это, мать твою, уже просто смешно, – Мукуро со злостью всадил трезубец в шапку-яблоко, маячившую над старым продавленным диваном.

– А чего же вы тогда не смеетесь, учитель? – поинтересовался Фран, выныривая из-под своего дурацкого головного убора.

– Когда Савада Цунаеши, заикаясь, пытался мямлить что-то о плохом обращении с детьми, я не обратил внимания, – Мукуро стряхнул дурацкую шапку на пол, с трудом подавив желание всадить трезубец несносному ребенку в голову. – Когда этот зоофил-извращенец Хибари Кея попытался устроить то, что он называет дракой, заявив, в своей неподражаемой манере, что-то о жестоком обращении с животными, я не придал этому особого значения. Когда Супербия Сквало при моем появлении проорал что-то насчет того, что если я не прекращу, Лягушонка всегда ждут в Варии, я слегка насторожился. А сегодня... каких еще небылиц ты наплел ММ?!

– Никаких.

За один вот этот вот кристально честный взгляд эту ходячую неприятность стоило бы прибить к стене трезубцем.

– Я же всегда говорю только правду. Тут настоящая помойка. На голову, того и гляди, что-нибудь свалится. Кен неделю назад наелся собачьего корма, а вы только посмеялись. Хром спит на сломанном стуле, хотя он и выглядит как кровать. Вы ужасный человек, учитель, знаете?

Мукуро прикрыл глаза и сосчитал до десяти.

– Давай заключим пакт о ненападении, – предложил он, беря себя в руки. – Ты перестаешь выдумывать и болтать всякую чушь, не лезешь в мою личную жизнь, а я...

– ...купите мне новый диван, разрешите посмотреть те плети, которые вчера принёс...ла ваша другая личная жизнь, и еще апельсинки. Много!

Рука дернулась сама собой, и прежде, чем Мукуро сумел остановиться, трезубец по рукоять вошел в то место, где только что сидел мальчишка.

– Учитель, а не могли бы вы еще не кидаться этой штукой, – невозмутимо поинтересовался Фран, выглядывая из-за спинки дивана.

– Нет, – отрезал Мукуро, выдергивая трезубец.

– Тогда давайте начнем с апельсинок, – примирительно отозвался Фран.


End file.
